DontHoldYourBreathBaby
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: Claire danvers made the mistake of her life, to save shane. but that isn't the beginning, something Unexpected happens, which leads to trouble, mayhem and heart break. How far will Shane go to save him baby Girl? Please R&R, x


*** I DO NOT OWN THE MORGANVILLE SERIS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT. I ALSO USED A FEW LYRICS FROM MY FAVOURITE SONG- ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY BY AVRIL LAVIGNE. ***

**A/N: Hey Guys, this isn't my first Fanfic but I hope it's good. Please R&R, also, please read Vicky199416 and Hanzii's Fanfics, they are AWSOME, Also, I'm very sorry Vicky, This shout out is Mainly for you, but To Hanzii too, you guys are like my Idols ****J Hope You like it, x **

Claire's POV:

I stood outside the Alley, taking deep breaths and shivering, This couldn't be about to happen, I didn't want my life to change, I needed somebody to go to, but michael was away for 10 weeks, he left yesterday and I'd agreed that I'd come at this time and wouldn't go back to the Glass house until I knew shane and eve would be asleep, I was just shivering now, watching my watch. I was tired, my eyes hurt, but If I didn't do this, then Shane would die, I couldn't stand it, it'd be like having my heart ripped out. Is Shane enough to die? There's no one to save my life, Would I rather be anything but ordinary? No. But I had to come to the rescue, shane was probably sat, nervous. He'd been like this the last time I came home late From Myrnin's. And now I wasn't going to come home normal, shane would be upset. I was like his little sister and the love of his life at the same time. I'd die for him and I was about to prove it.

I tried clearing my head, but I couldn't get out the fact that I would be in so much pain, that It'd be forever, that I had to hide it from shane and eve. But I could only hide it for 10 weeks. I just longed to be in shane's arms, Not hugging my self and leaning on a wall in an alley. Before I did anything else, I just collapsed onto the floor, and from there I fell into a deep sleep…

Shane's POV:

I flipped the remote in my hand, staring at a blank Tv screen, I couldn't concentrate, I had no idea where Claire was. I was hoping she'd be back so I could propose, but it's getting late. Maybe she's just late from Myrnin's but it wasn't likely. Wait? Wasn't Myrnin locked away? I couldn't stand this, not knowing. I saw the door open and close, and eve came in.

"Hey Slacker," she said softly, then squeezed my hand. "dinners ready. You okay?" I nodded a silent yes, then swallowed the huge lump in my throat and padded barefoot into the kitchen, where Eve had laid out two plates or pasta and sauce. There was 2 cokes as well, I took one, opened it, and sipped it, grateful for the moisture. Eve Started eating her Spaghetti, but stopped when I sighed and let my head flop back, closing my eyes.

"Shane." She looked up at me. "She'll just be at her parent's."

"but We had an Argument, what if-"

"Oh please. Claire loves you, Loads, trust me. Girl remember," she pointed at herself. "Earlier when you were out chopping brisket, she told me to tell you she loves you, and that she's sorry."

"What's she sorry for?"

"shane. She hates it when you argue, I told you." This made me slightly happier, claire was as sorry as I was, when she comes back, I can still propose. I started eating my Spaghetti, then, when I was finished, I squeezed my eyes tightly together, let a tear dribble down my face, then opened them again and swallowed.

"I'm okay," I promised.

"shane. You're Beat. Trying to make deals With Amelie is hard, go to bed, get a good nights sleep, and I Promise claire will be back Tommorow morning, probably snuggled up to you, I bet you. I decided, that for once Eve rosser was talking sense. I nodded a silent thanks to eve, and Went upstairs, slipping into my bed, and resting my head on the pillow, I tried to get to sleep…

Claire POV:

When I woke up, Myrnin (now out of the cage) Was shaking me gently, he went from a blur, to clear. He was wearing a orange floral Hawaii t-shirt, and long shorts, with his bunny slippers, this made me laugh.

"claire. It's time," He whispered softly, I remembered what it was time for, then stood up and took in a deep breath, I could do this. Myrnin pushed aside the door and I stepped in, to see Amelie stood there, looking like an Ice Queen. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I realised that she was paler then Normal, and holding a syringe full of blood by her side. Oh god. It was her blood. And that was going to be inside me. Ugh.

"good evening claire," she greeted me, I glared at her.

"More like midnight," I muttered, she heard but ignored it.

"Ready?"

"Like I have a Choice." Amelie shrugged. SHRUGGED! Then she brushed my hair away from my neck, so it was completely exposed. In exactly 10 seconds I'd be feeling pain. So much of it… 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I screamed as she lowered her fangs into my neck, Like a knife being pulled across my neck, again and again, The screaming didn't stop, neither did the pain, I could feel my blood being drained. But finally it stopped, Amelie pulled away, pressed a towel to my throat, and Inserted the syringe into it, which again was painful, I felt myself changing, I could hear hearts beating from outside the alley, Myrnin's features were so clearer, and I was probably pale. Then the burning began, like a fire advancing through my body.

"Get her some blood," Amelie ordered Myrnin, who immediately ran to a large fridge in a corner, and chucked a blood bag over, I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was so thirsty…

In a few seconds I was finished, craving for more, so when I'd swallowed another and the thirst was at bay, I nodded at Amelie.

"thanks," I said weakly. "Can I go now?"

"You'd best not, Shane and eve are-"

"I don't care," I snarled. "I won't hurt them. I did this for shane."

"mini Michael," she actually grinned. I nodded, Agreeing, then looked down at my watch. Shane and eve would be both asleep, so without saying anything else, I walked slowly out, and advanced to the glass house, where my new found speed came in handy. I stopped outside the door, All I could here now was shane and eve's heart beating, but I knew I could do this, I'd just have to turn Goth. I couldn't let shane know that he was a fang banger. Now I was in the house, I silently crept up the stairs and climbed into my bed, I was still beat. So tired. So I had no trouble falling straight asleep…

Eve's POV:

When I woke up, I put on my usual mask, then chose a Skull top, with "you suck" written across it, Pink fishnet tights, and a Black mini Skirt. I then went downstairs, where shane, to my surprise was sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Is she back?" I Heard myself ask, Shane shrugged. "don't think so, she would of climbed into my bed, knowing Claire," He rolled his eyes as I took out a pack of bacon and began sizzling it.

"can I have eggs with that?"

"Sure slacker," I grinned. "but your going grocery shopping."

"Bite Me Rosser, I always-" Shane stopped, I wondered why and turned, Claire was stood at the door, dressed in full Goth gear, her face like white plaster with rose red lips, and wearing on off my long sleeved tops that I'd given her. She was also wearing my mini Skirt.

"Eeek!" I squawked. "Mini Me!" I hugged her tightly.

"Eve. I need to breathe you know." I loosened. "Oh yeah, I borrowed you skirt? That okay?" I nodded, then let her turn to Shane, who was already moving towards her.

Claire's POV:

His lips crushed down on mine, fast and furious, he'd been so worried.

"claire, I love you," He whispered when he finally pulled away.

"Same. Don't mind the Goth look?" I grinned.

"Love it, Love you, Love everything about you," He murmured and traced a skull pattern on the top.

"Good, Love you too," I grinned, with her mouth shut, and kissed him again, being careful not to reveal my fangs. I managed to succeed.

"Wanna go for Coffee?" Shane asked me, I looked out of the window, it was raining, but what if it became sunny.

"Sure," I shrugged, without thinking. I'd be okay. " As long as I get mocha," He grinned back at me. "It's on me." I entwined my hand with his. Then grabbed a coat with my other hand and we walked out of the door. It was okay, I loved him, and he loved me.

**A/N: Please Rate and review, I won't update until you guys tell me if you want it continuing J Like I said at beginning, hope you like it! **


End file.
